


Oh... Dreams

by KueSusu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I want to explore the story from my perspective value and faith, Imagining how i might react if this real... maybe?, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KueSusu/pseuds/KueSusu
Summary: Twisted Wonderland is a wonderful game. Love how the game progress. And so many wonderful MCs! interpretationsBut maybe...My take on the story. I want to explore the story from my perspective, a what-if and how I might handle the story if its true and how can my experience and value affect the interaction. Absurd, but let see
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar error and typo. English is not my first language. but I hope I can deliver my feelings and story well

Normally, she’s fine with small space. But being forced into this made her freeze. Bile raise on her throat and she suffocate, the walls feels like they are going to crush her. Touching the walk with her sweaty hands, she tried to calm herself down as he tried to process the material.

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale. Don’t go too far on that imagination, you can get out.

There’s rattling and muffled voice from outside, her heart rise a bit. Not a moment later, her space was rattled. There’s grating sound and then, air.

She gasps loudly, hands stretch and gripped hard on the edge of box? Crate? and whatever she knocked down, she silently apologize. 

Calm, calm, calm. It’s okay, pounding heart. It’s okay. We’re not ging to die by being crushed to death. 

“… your clothes!”

Whatever happened to her, it finally calms down and as she turned side, she noticed of cold stone floors. Dim lights and –

“I said, give me your clothes!”

A familiar black monster with big blue eyes and tattered ribbon on its neck.

…Oh, Oh! It’s impossible. She rarely had lucid dreaming and they certainly never takes place in game setting. Few that she had comes out of certain horror movie or plain nature, but this-

“…Ok”

-this is a first. 

Whatever words that the monster want to say, it was cut off. But it still look at her with its sharp eyes. “Then hurry. Give it to me!”

Checking herself –thank God she wears something underneath- carefully. She looks around, touching her waist to look for sash end. Carefully, she disrobes, holding smiling a bit as she gave her robe.

Holy- It’s cold!

Who had the idea to dress her in short sleeve- Right, herself. Wish she can change into sweater or something long.

The monster –Grim- smiles in triumphant. “It’s a little big, but that’s okay. The Great Grim is ready!” 

The monster move away from her, dragging the robe. It’s so cute, but it looks heavy on Grim body. Quitely, she scope the monster. It yelped and struggle.

“Put me down”

“You want to go to ceremony entrance, right? Why don’t I take you there? Certainly, it will be faster with me, right?” And she has excuse to explore the place! She wanders if the  
place is the same as her memory remember from memory. Twisted Wonderland has one of the pretty backgrounds from games she played. And catchy music, too.

The monster didn’t say anything except a ‘hmph’. So here she goes.

The room certainly looked creepy. With floating coffins and eerie colors like in test tube in laboratory, she might think the place is actually a secret lab or something. But, when she know that her dream is in Twisted Wonderland, the eeriness change into certain charm. Pushing the door opened, she resolved not to wander too far. Last time she did that in her other dreams, she looped back instead to her starting point.

XXX Day 1 XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one who want to explore the college ground. Ingame backgrounds didn't justify anything. Opening too. I'd love to see more of the school.
> 
> Also, Grim might be feral and annoying but he's such a cute cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grim is so cute for a monster. I don't see why MC can't give him their robe if they wear clothes underneath. He's such a cute cat.

“Why did you stop?”

Why indeed. My shoes stop on the edge of corridor and grass. It’s weird how this dream didn’t loop me back to my starting point or jumped me with abnormality like dreams supposed to be. It’s like the game. But… Looking forward, I feel that my next step will change the whole story premise.

“I don’t think this is the right way” Not if the long corridor of classrooms indicated. Or the end path branch to more classrooms, I think. The building looked to flat and even. And the well is always there in the middle of courtyard. “Let’s head back and start over”

“Hurry up! I don’t want to miss the opening ceremony!”

“Roger that”

So we stalked back in silent. There’s not much to talk and I’m not a really social person. Initiating talk with Grim probably will make me keep my silence more. His nonstop words, well nods along, fight here and there and silent.

“There you are!”

A voice, thunderingly loud out of nowhere made me dead stop in my track and internally jumped in fright. Grim also jumped, his claws dig into my arm. It’s so silent and eerie as I walked and suddenly someone called. All without any footsteps to indicate he was there. 

“Good evening, sir”

“Why did you leave your Gate alone!? and where’s your robe?”

Really? First he didn’t notice my greetings and then he didn’t realize I’m a woman? Is my appearance really that boyish?

“Right here” I offered him my hand. Grim’s glowing ear can be seen under the crumpled of clothes.

“Is that your familiar??” He asked in disbelief.

“I’m not anyone familiar!” Grim finally shown is face. “I’m the new students”

“Really?” The Headmaster clearly not amused at all with Grim. But I did. I’m sorry if I can’t hold my laugh.

“What?” Grim growled in annoyance.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just funny” The whole situation is funny, actually. 

“Really, Come along now to the Hall of Mirrors. The entrance ceremony is well along the way.” He eyed Grim. “Your familiar should stay outside until the ceremony is finished. And put back your robe”

Grim growled. I pet him, gesturing him to silent for a bit. “Ca you return it back?”

“No”

“After ceremony you can use it again”

“But I’m a student!"

“Yes, you are.” The Headmaster has left us. His footsteps still echo. “You can come along secretly, but I need that robe”

“No!”

Oh, his footsteps sound getting smaller. “But do you hear that man talked? He didn’t reply me. We can’t talk to him for now. So let’s follow him and after everything is finished, you can have the robe back” And I don’t want to have the Headmaster to return with his whip. 

Grim was reluctant, but he wiggled out of the robe. He eyes me as I put it back. “It’s warm” And not just because I wear long clothes again. But Grim is really warm.  
I looked at Grim and we both run to catch up with Headmaster. There’s only one corridor to follow. Only when the corridor branch did I need to stop and listen. His footsteps are not too far, so I guess I can still look for him.

It’s weird how the dream didn’t end right now. Supposedly twisting corridors is one way to finish this dream.

“Do you understand?”

“I’m still confused, sir” I just get in time to hear his talk and questions. Oh, it’s so hot and painful, running this far.

“Which is?” he kept walking, his long feet made me walk faster. 

“Why can’t Grim come to Entrance Ceremony?” Just because he wasn’t my familiar, I kept it. “He’s a little fiery, but he won’t cause trouble” I hope.

He suddenly stop. And I just realize we were standing on a big door. But… it’s big. Isn’t this a gate? When did the hallway changed into this.

There were voices. From behind. Oh wow, it’s not loud but it’s enough to know there are a lot of students there. That, and Dorm Heads.

“Stay here for a bit, okay” I told Grim. He probably will still jumped in, but I really hope this dream Grim will listen. The Headmaster, after his dramatic entrance, returned back to look after Grim.

I hope

No matter how old you are, you can’t never escape the feelings of eyes looking at you. Whether it’s ten, twenty or even a whole dormitory, it’s still the same feeling.

Weird, how can dream won’t numb this feeling. I can only feel my heart beat on my eardrums and hands sweating. 

Now, I give my name to the Mirror.

XXX Day 1 – Part 2 XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder how often people normally lucid dream. I've done it like 5-7 times for my whole lives. It's really amazing. one time it's straight out of Insidious with all the dark and one source of light. I was terrified since I can only hear people talk behind dark doorframes and when I tried to wake up, I felt something walk behind me before jumping on my bed and try to pull my blanket.
> 
> Other time it's just nonsensical field and nature. Sometimes I fly, sometimes I jump high and one time I can't stand up and had to accept the whole dream is me sliding down in loops. That one dream had me thinking of bright, red umbrella, water and nails for days.
> 
> I want to lucid dream again if I can. I wonder what will it be next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one who want to explore the college ground. Ingame backgrounds didn't justify anything. Opening too. I'd love to see more of the school.
> 
> Also, Grim might be feral and annoying but he's such a cute cat


End file.
